A conventional printer executes a recording operation with respect to a recording medium that is to be subject to the recording operation, based on a recording instruction received from an external apparatus. Such printers include a printer that executes a recording operation not only for one side of the recording medium but also for both sides of the recording medium. Among such printers is a printer that uses the recording medium after cutting the recording medium in a wound state into pieces each having a predetermined length.
For example, according to a conventional technique for a thermal printer that executes a recording operation for a recording medium, the thermal printer includes an inverting mechanism that rotates a holding unit that holds a recording medium in a wound state or a thermal head unit that executes the recording operation with respect to the recording medium and the recording operation is adapted to be executed for both sides of the recording medium by inverting the front side and the back side of the recording medium facing the thermal head unit using the inverting mechanism (see, e.g., Patent Document 1 below).
For example, according to a conventional technique for a thermal printer that includes plural thermal head units (such as a thermal head unit executing an ordinary recording operation using ordinary consumables such as an ink ribbon, and a thermal head unit executing a special recording operation to provide a protective layer protecting the surface of the recording medium, to execute processing to provide a gold/silver/colored foil (foil stamping), or the like), the thermal printer includes an inverting mechanism that rotates a holding unit that holds a recording medium in a wound state or a thermal head unit executing the recording operation for the recording medium and the recording operation is executed with respect to both sides of the recording medium by inverting the front side and the back side facing the thermal head unit of the recording medium using the inverting mechanism (see, e.g., Patent Document 2 below).
For example, according to a conventional technique for a printer that includes a printer unit that executes a recording operation for a recording medium and an inverting unit, a cut paper sheet-like recording medium is held in the inverting unit and the printer unit executes a recording operation for a long strip-like recording medium and also executes another recording operation for the cut paper sheet-like recording medium (see, e.g., Patent Document 3 below).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-93255
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-93256
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-55042